Infinite (A Harry Styles Fanfic)
by RhapsodieBlue
Summary: After a chance meeting with Harry Styles, Rueliette sorta has a crush on him. Unexpectedly he and One Direction are staying at her Aunt Veronica's summer home before touring, where she happens to be. Rueliette's a quiet person but when a certain Harry asks her to come on tour, can she resist? She's always imagined a boy who could make her feel infinite. Could that boy be Harry?
1. Chapter 1 For Summer Flings and Parties

"Thank you soo much for letting me spend the summer at Condo Veronica" I say again as I set my things down in my spacious and modern room filled with reds and purples.

"No problem, darling. I got this place from a divorce; it's specifically made for summer flings and parties." She says in her wandering way as she meanders back out into the hallway. I just shake my head. My Aunt Veronica (She insists I call her Vi, pronounced VEE not VIH) is the exact opposite of her sister-in-law, my mom. She's all willowy and soft and wandering. My mother is hard, solid, and straight to her point (her point being something that's wrong with me, of course). I flop onto my new four poster bed, thinking about what had landed me in this exact position.

My mother had called me just as I was about to book a flight to Oklahoma and demanded that I stay in L.A. until July, but wouldn't explain why. I couldn't stay in the dorms; I'd already packed everything up. So I called Aunt Veronica and she was overjoyed to have visitor for the summer. The next day, today, I was here. Now I'm in my room. I think we've caught up to the present. *Bazinga!* my cell goes off and I mumble sleepily to myself,

"S'gotta me Roxie" as I dig it out of my purse.

**Roxie: **T minus 3 hours until I meet all 5 of my future husbands! Squee! Maybe I'll get an autograph…. Or a hug…. Or a picture… AHHHH! Doble Squee! Anywhosie, get ready! Kisses!

I sigh. We got some autograph signing meet and greet that Roxanne is dragging me too. I usually don't have time to fangirl and obsess like she does. I've always go too much homework but Roxie is a HARDCORE DIRECTIONER. I flip over in my bed, burrowing under the first set of covers.

_A five minute catnap never hurt anyone._

"I _knew_ it" I hear faintly through my sleep.

"Ugh, five more minutes, Mother" I mumble, peeking through my eyelashes to see a very angry redhead. "Oh. Oh crap, I am soooo sorry the move was really tiring and I-"She lifts up her hand to stop me.

"No excuses. You're penalty is that that I get to give you a makeover." She says with accusation in her blue eyes. I groooannn knowing I'm not gonna get out of this, and look at my cell for the time. It's only 4 o clock.

"Rox! We've got an hour 'til our agreed upon leaving time!" I whine, burrowing back into the pillow. Big mistake. I feel a yank on my hair. A legitimate scalp searing, hair detaching yank.

"That's all the time I need." She singsongs. "Shower. Now." I slowly slowly, ever so slowly get up and grumble the whole way to my bathroom. I do a triple take once inside. Inside this "bathroom" is a shower the size of a large closet, a Jacuzzi, and Jacuzzi sized bathtub, full of yummy smelling shampoos and such, and of course a bathroom which quite literally could be call a porcelain throne. It's huge. The size of a small apartment.

"Roxie! Come get a load of _this_" I yell, sticking my head back into the room only to have a wad of clothes thrown at my face.

"No dawdling! Get to it! You have ten minutes!" She yells. I sigh, knowing I'm really not getting out of this one, and slip into the shower, which has like fifteen different nozzles and a confusing set of twenty buttons. I punch the one that clearly states, hot, and I am rewarded with some almost scalding, yet soothing cascade of water. It's so soothing I can feel myself slipping back into slumber but, at the thought of Roxie's wrath, I think better of it and shampoo quickly. Once I'm done, I slip back into my room in my PJ's, to see my Hollywood vanity lit up and turned into makeover central.

"Come, my child," Roxanne intoned ominously, "I will accentuated your natural beauty." I giggled, already resigned to my fate and after about 30 minutes of Roxie whirling around with all sorts of irons and MAC and Sephora and whatever else (I zoned out, not gonna lie), she finally shouts "Ta-DAH!" spinning me around to my vanity. I gasped. Audibly. My dark brown hair was in large loopy curls, instead of my usual beachish (read: bedhead) waves and my eyes sparkled with some sort of feathery green eye shadow. My lips were a soft petal pink.

"Alrighty then, Rue, quit gawking at yourself and go put these on," she says, startling me out of my stupor. I nod, accepting the bags she offered and heading back into my "bathroom" (it really is gigantic, not gonna lie). A few minutes later I come out in a grey button up dress shirt that bring out the dark blues in my eyes, black skinny jeans and 3 inch high boots.

"Rox, you've really outdone yourself this time, I look—" but then I stop in my tracks. Roxanne has on a jade green tank top, which makes her hair look like fire and a jean mini skirt with thigh high black leather boots and a light touch of blue eye shadow.

"I stand corrected; _we_ look stunning!" She nods, looking a bit worried.

"I just hope Zayn likes it." I frown, thinking hard.

"I thought it was Lial you liked," Roxie starts to answer, then just shakes her head, pulling me along without a word as I giggle.

"We need to go!" she groans as she strides into the garage where her green bug convertible is. "Get in!" I barely make it into the passenger's side before she's speeding out of the garage and into LA.

When we finally arrive at the meet n greet, there's already a few (read: TONS) of fangirls doing what they do best: fangirling. Loudly. But that didn't deter Roxie and she elbowed her way to the front of the crowd. Somehow, even though I was holding onto her for dear life, I lost her so I text her

**Me:** This isn't my scene Rox! I'll be at the car! Best of luck!

Then detach myself from the mob of directioners, singing The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco (my current obsession. Brendon Urie, *swoon*)

_Say whatcha mean_

_Tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Gimme a sign I wanna believe_

But then I hear another voice singing,

_Whoooaaa, Mona Lisa_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoooaaa, Mona Lisa_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

Then he stops for a second.

"Oh, no Meadowlark, don't stop on account of me." He says and I blush hard (Irish roots n all, y'know). No one, except Roxanne, has heard me sing. My mom doesn't like that it distracts me from my studies. I look around frantically for the voice then lock eyes with a curly haired, green-eyed boy in a black SUV. He seems familiar but his voice has an English accent and I've never met anyone with any accent other than southern in my life so I shrug it off just as Roxie skips over to the car.

"I. Am. On. Cloud. NIIINNNE!" she squeals, "I got an autograph, picture _and_ a hug from ALL of them!" I smile at her, happy that she got what she wanted.

"_I should probably just forget about Curly; I'll never see him again_" I think to myself as Roxanne pulls into the post meet-and-greet traffic.


	2. Chapter 2 Go Big or Go Home?

"Good morning, Starshine, the earth says hello!" Aunt Veronica (Call me Vi!) says conversationally. I growl.

"Are _you_ the one who set my alarm to 8 in the morning on the first day of summer break after I was out until 4 in the morning?" She laughs her tinkerbell laugh.

"Oh no. Nooo. No, no, no, no, nooo. But yes it was me. I thought you'd wanna come with me to meet the models I'm working with at Riddles Headquarters." I sigh, knowing that now that I'm up I'm not going back to sleep,

"Be down in 5" I say as I trudge back up the stairs for a quick shower. After showering I get into a large green t-shirt from a camp that I help out with every year up in Wisconsin and brown tights, leaving my hair in their natural wavy waves. Once done, I head back into the kitchen and grab an apple before going into the garage where Call Me Vi is already in her powder blue Ferrari. I slide in then she peels off into the country where the tall, slim building of Riddle HQ is located.

When we arrive at RHQ everything and everyone is in a huge chaotic whirlwind. Veronica slowly takes off her sunglasses and places them into her purse, then slowly claps twice. Everyone freezes except a short man who's running towards us.  
"Vi! The model is hung over and puking. We have no replacements. What do we do?!" he wails. Veronica's eyelids lower as she slides her ice blue eyes across the room.

"Ricardo, get that company on the phone and give them a piece of my mind. Scratch that, I'll do it myself. Genevieve, get my lovely niece into The Room. Have her ready in less than fifteen." I look up and smile at Call Me Vi, then the girl who seems to materialized out of thin air who she must have been introducing me too.

"Aunt Vi!" I call after her as she stalks off. "Ever thought of having a perfume line? You could call it "Call Mi Vi, but with an M-I" instead of an "M-E". I mean, why stop with clothes? Go big or go home, right?" She stops and turns around, her eyes bright like usual.

"Call Mi Vi. I like that. Ricardo, write that down. Now Rue! Follow your own advice! Go big or Go home!" I frown.

"Why would I need to go bi—wha-, where are we _going_!" I ask as the girl, now with hipster glasses, pulls me along. She sighs, mumbles something along the lines of "skinny model ditzes", then I think she legitimately "harrumphed" before she grumbled.

"We have less than 10 minutes to get whatever you call you're current _look_ into the first outfit if we ever want to _think_ about getting back on schedule. If Damon doesn't like you, which *cue up down, checking you out look* we won't, we'll need to be on schedule. Also, quit with the quaint hick accent. We all know you're just as LA as Vi." My mind is blown. Call Mi Vi is _just_ as Oklahoman as I am. How can this chick not know that? Then I realize what she said.

"Ohhhh no no no. I'm no model, I'm a size 4!" Hipster just gives me a look.

"Are you _really_ gonna fight Vi on this?" I think hard about it, then my shoulders slump. " Thought not. Hurry!" she says as she starts pulling me again toward a tent in the midst of several cubicles.

"Eric! Erica! This is the new girl! You've got 7 minutes to get her in the first outfit! Go go go!" and like that she's gone.

"Hi, I'm Rueliette, Vi's niece," I say, smiling with my hand out to the twin like baby blue eyes and white blondes in front of me. Both of them totally ignore my hand and squeal "group hug!" before crushing me for a full 30 seconds.

"I love it when they bring the nice models!" the girl, Erica I'm guessing, giggles.

"Oh honey that accent is totes presh," Eric says over her as they lead me to a chair and start to make me over.

_Two makeovers in two days? When did I become so glamorous? _

"Hey twins?" I start up, but yet again, I'm deafened by another squeal.

"How did you know we're twins?! No one ever guesses!" Erica says as she finishes straightening my hair and pulls my bangs full off my forehead.

"Really? Wow but it's just so apparent."

"That's what I say!" Eric cries as he brushes dark maroon blush over my cheeks.

"Okay done! Jinx! Double Jinx!" They yell, twirling me toward the mirror that is a full scale of my vanity at Condo Veronica. I gasp. My eyes are green against a dark smoky eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

"You've got just enough time to get into these!" Eric says as he shoves a bag at me and pushes me into the back.

"It's the outfit Zayn picked. He's soo dreamy" Erica sighs. I quickly pull on the light wash short shorts, red lace camisole and oversized leather jacket with thigh high boots. Then stride out as I slip on a small crystalline necklace. Eric and Erica give me a standing ovation just as Hipster crashes in.

"Where IS she? Damon will not wait much longer!"

"Chill out Geni, she's done!" Eric says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Gen, chill, Damon will LO-OVE her!" Genevieve scoffs, and grabs my arm, pulling me towards a green screen. As we walk out I see a group of very familiar looking guys.

"Vas happening?" one of them yells over and I almost remember who they are when, yet again, I lock eyes with a pair of eyes that are very green.

"Curly?!"

"Meadowlark?!"

Genevieve _glares_ at me, pulling me along as she sweetly says,

"Zayn, if you'd be a dear and come over to the green screen that'd be great." I try to stop but for a short person she's incredibly strong. As Zayn comes over he gives me one of those checking you out up and down looks.

"Wait! You're from that British Boy band! Um um um, One Correction!" I say as I snap my fingers in triumph. He freezes for a second to see if I'm joking, then almost trips as he doubles over laughing.

"Babe, I've got "One Correction" for you! Our band's called One _Direction_" I feel my face grow bright red as I look down (Damn you Irish roots!). I blurt out the only thing my stubborn mind can think to say.

"I am _not_ your babe!"

"Ohh, feisty? A perfect biker" he says as we reach the green screen.

"Jennifer!" A small man in all black with a French accent and a camera yells, "Damon is not happy! Where are the models! Damon waits for no one!"

"Here they are, Damon. This is Julie" Gen says, gesturing dismissively at me, "and _this_, obviously, is Zayn Malik." I cut in front of her, outstretching my hand.

"Actually, it's Rueliette and it's a pleasure to meet you." He kinda eyes me up and down (why is _everyone_ doing that! Just because I look like a skanky ho bag is these godforsaken clothes doesn't mean I'm a street whore!).

"That accent, those _cheek bones_! Are you Veronica's _niece_ Rueliette?" I nod, smiling uncertainly and wondering what Call Mi Vi has told these people about me. "Following in her footsteps, I presume?" I start to answer but he's already turned his attentions to Zayn.

"Zayn, darling! Nice to see you again! You're a veteran at this so please walk Rue through this?"

"Of course, Damon, anything for you" he says as he gestures for me to walk toward a mounted motorcycle in the middle of the green screen set.

"Now Zayn, dear, get on the motorcycle and Rue, you get on behind him" Damon instructs, fiddling with his camera.

"Basically," Zayn whispers, "just do whatever he says without question or comment." He grins as he hops on the bike. I sigh and start to sit down after him but, when I do, the shorts ride up. So, balancing on Zayn's shoulders, I sit side saddle with my legs crossed. Zayn turns around to see what's going on and we sorta connect eyes in a "not really but yeah I'm kinda surprised" look. *click*

"Perrrfect" Damon cries, "Rue, you're a natural." I just giggle, scrunching up my nose a little at Zayn's bemused expression. "Now give me a 'looking off into the sunset' pose." So I, obeying Zayn's rules about Damon, I drape my arms around him and look off into the sunset with Zayn. *click*

"Move around guys!" Damon calls out. So I get up and perch on the handlebars and Zayn hooks his arms around my middle *click*.

"So what's this for?" I ask discreetly as I continue to follow Damon's cues,

"Well, Seventeen asked us to pick out our favorite outfits from Riddles by Vi for a girl." He answers as I sit on the bike as if I'm going to actually ride it, then turn around and pat the seat for him to sit in the "girl's spot". He shakes his head resolutely and I throw my head back laughing. *click*. I twirl around so my feet are on Zayn's new seat, crossing them at the ankles as he comes around to steady the bike at the handlebars. I lean my head back onto his chest and look up at his *click*.

"Magnificent" Damon murmurs, " Rue, go get changed for Niall's shoot! Zayn, you were gorgeous."

"See ya later, babe!" He calls over his shoulder as he heads back to the rest of One _Direction_.

"I'm _not_ your babe!" I yell after him. But he's already gone. I sigh as I make my way back to E&E.

The day passed by in a blur of outfits, pictures and "nice to meet yous" and I kinda forgot about Curly (again).

Niall's outfit was an extremely comfortable yellow sweatshirt with matching converse, skinny jeans, raybans and a messy bun. His scene was a fun picnic (I found out he _really_ likes to eat). For his photoshoot we just sat on the traditionally plaid blanket and talked and ate. Well, _he_ ate but he was so impossibly sweet and his accent was hashtag the cootest.

Liam's outfit was a white camisole with a tan oversized cardigan, light wash jeans, a set of gold and black bangles and white Keds. His scene was a "dreamy night car ride" (Damon's words exactly. We hung out around and on top of the car; I learned a lot about him and he learned a lot about me. He was super easy to talk to about anything. Apparently he's the "serious one" of One Direction but when he started up a tickle fight (I am soo ticklish! Ugh!) I threw that notion out the window.

I had the most fun with Louis and his outfit. I emerged from the dressing room in ankle high socks and blue pumps, wearing a flowy white t-shirt and a blue skirt, black fedora and a moustache necklace. Louis literally flopped down onto the floor. I nudge him with my shoe a couple of times and he popped open an eye, whispering "I need CPR! Help!" I profusely declined, laughing, so he hopped up onto one knee, then proclaimed rather loudly, "You're moustache necklace is amazing! You look stunning! Marry me!" I held back a grin as I patted his head and politely declined. He shrugged, stood up hooking my arm in his as he half skipped half pulled me to a green screen set up of a thrift shop with a bunch of bins of random things. We tried on feather boas and he insisted we wear monocles the whole time. He also tried on a banana suit and we sang peanut butter jelly time. At the end of the shoot, Curly showed up, pushing his curls out of his face as I walked by, trying not to stare but failing miserably. He pulled me close, my heart erratic and whispered right into my ear with his shiverworthy voice,

"I'm guessing then it's my turn. Hurry, Meadowlark."


	3. Chapter 3 Never Gonna Live This Down

My eyes widen as Genevieve pulls (read: yanks with the force of 12 Vikings) me away. When we're back in The Room she sets me down in the chair and stares me straight in the eyes.

"How do you know Harry?!" she growls as E& E start the process over for the fifth time.

"I- I don't! I met all of them today, remember?" I try to say confidently. I can feel my face get redder than it already was (curse you Perry the Platypus—I mean, IRISH ROOTS!). Geni just narrows her eyes and flounces off. I can hear her voice go falsetto as she talks (apparently) to Harry. I roll my eyes as E&E shake their heads sympathetically.

"They really saved the best for last," Erica says as they turn me to the vanity. My eyelashes are longer than usually and my eye shadow is purple and wispy. My lips are a bright fuchsia and I'm kinda sorta…

"Stunning," Eric breaths as he lets my hair out into big loopy curls.

"Wow, guys, you've really outdone yourselves," I whisper. They both squeal and shove the last bag, a dress, at me. I slip into the back and emerge in a strapless white dress that is longer in the back than the front. I've got purple ankle boots on as well. E&E squeal again and Gen just rolls her eyes and grabs my wrist. In her haste to get me to the set, he bumps into none other than Harry Styles.

"Whoa there, Meadowlark, hold on!" he chuckles (cue the blushing…. Now!). Gen saves me from having to answer by pushing in between the small space from me to him.

"Harry!" she says laughing with an edge in her voice, "I said you could wait at the set!" He slides his eyes over to her slowly,

"Louis is calling her his fiancé because he got to escort her to the set. We, on the other hand," he says, dragging me into his side with his arm around my waist, "have history." And with that he starts walking to the set. Louis sees his arm around my waist,

"Keep your hands off my girl!" he yells and we can't help but laugh.

"You two look STUNNING!" Damon yells as we approach.

"Does he have to yell so much?!" I mutter to myself, but apparently I was loud enough for Monsieur Harry Styles and Mademoiselle Geni to hear because Harry let's a giggle slip out and Genevieve gasps, then stomps off with one of her signature "harrumphs". Harry and I lock eyes and burst out laughing again as we reach the set (Have you ever heard anyone harrumph before? It's hilarious). His scene is cut into two pieces. The left side is a tall cutesy table for two with high stools and a small pot of flowers in the middle. The right side is a wooden boardwalk leading over to the table. It's about two feet off the floor.

"How much money does Riddles have?" I wonder aloud. Damon laughs, pinching my shoulder (don't be fooled, it wasn't a cute pinch, it hurt).

"Vi has money coming in from everywhere. More than enough for her to know what to do with. She's got houses all over. She's quite the shrewd business woman." My eyebrows shoot up.

I've never thought of Call Mi Vi as shrewd.

"Come on, you two! Second to last shoot! Let's make it count!" Damon yells, pushing us onto the boardwalk. I almost trip and yet again one Harry Styles catches me, and then holds me close to his chest (Ugh! When did I become such a Klutz with a capital K?). I then realize where I am and look up into Harry's very green eyes and very amused face, my cheeks burning (do you understand how easily I blush or do I need to continue with the Irish roots comments?). *click* Damon's camera pulls me out of my trance.

"Ohmigawsh, I'm so sorry! I'll just-"I say, as I pull away from his broad chest. But his hand stays in mine and I look back to see what's going on.

"Don't worry Rue; I'll always catch you when you fall" he says with a smile. I can't help but grin back.

"Y'know, the only reason why you can pull off a cheesy line like that is because of the accent. " I say ass I walk to the end of the pier, pulling him along with me. He full out laughs and I glow on the inside (tell me I'm not falling for this famous British pop star sensation! Please!).

"Y'know, it's probably hard to believe but I get that quite a bit." He says as he meets me. I sit down on the end and he sits down beside me and we kinda sorta connect eyes again. *click*.

Wow Damon, way to ruin the moment. I think. Harry suddenly laughs again.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" I ask, looking up at him with wide eyes. He looks at me, trying to compose himself and failing miserable.

"It's just that you're so different. All the other models would have been totally superficial with us but you're not." I scrunch up my nose, trying to understand.

"And, that's a reason to laugh?" I ask again, but before I'm even done, he's cracking up.

"Oh no love, I'm laughing because Zayn told us all about your 'One Correction' comment." My eyes widen.

"He didn't," I yell, standing up suddenly and storming to the other end of the pier.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry Rueliette" he calls as he pops up and jogs up behind me, "I didn't mean to upset you." He wraps his arms around my middle and I do an almost shiver as he hugs me (what's an almost shiver, you may ask? It's that jolt of electricity you feel when your crush has any sort of contact with you—crap, no! I won't admit that I'm probably crushing hard. Stop rambling Rueliette! Get ahold of yourself!). He spins me around then smiles again.

"That's a bona fide pout right there!" he laughs, which almost causes me to pout more before I catch myself.

"He so promised he wouldn't tell! I'm telling all my Solvers that Zayn Malik is a big fat lying liar face!" I mutter.

"Solvers? Who are they?" He asks.

"Oh, um. I have a blog called Riddle Me This. I started it back in the fifth grad and just never quit. It's mostly just old friends but I call everyone on they're my Solvers." I blush at how juvenile I sound.

"Ah, interesting. But, you do know that you're never living this down right?" I punch him in the arm. "I know what'll make you feel better! The froyo has arrived!"

"Huh?" I barely get out before he drags me over to the table which now has two cups full of- I'm just guessing here- frozen yogurt.

"I sent the boys out for it because I figured you'd be hungry by now- seeing as Nialler prolly at all the picnic," he says apologetically. I just laugh,

"Niall was too cute," Then I see something amazing. "The Baskin Robin's tasting spoons!" I yell!

"Um yeah, Vi said that you have a secret cache at your house, so I asked 'em to get you some" he says running a hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh, yes! These are the best! Thank you!" I hug him before I realize what I'm doing, then pull back and sit in my chair (read: fell into my chair). "Didja ask Vi what I like, too? You're just finding out everything about me, huh?" He just smiles, the goes,

"Would you like some of mine?" he gets a big scoopful with a gummy worm on top.

"Ew, no! Gummy worms fly solo!" Harry gasps.

"You've never had gummy worms in you frozen yogurt? OH, now you've gotta try it!" he says with a glint in his eyes.

"Not another tickle fight fiasco! Please don't—ahh!" I yell as I run off to the other side of the pier with Harry advancing with the sour scoop of froyo. Then we both hear a *clap clap*.

"Oh, you two are too cute! But, we need to wrap this thing up. Damon, do you have the shot?"

"Yes Vi, of course!" he says happily.

"Then why didn't you stop them?" Gen yells, but Vi ignores her entirely.

"Okay the, Rue! Go get into your favorite outfit so we can do the final shot. I need to look through these pictures for the spread and I want to look at all of them at the same time. Chop chop!" Then she's go, and I'm on the end of a fake boardwalk with Harry Styles.

"I- um, I'll go change."

"See you in 5, Rue!" Damon calls after me. I head back into The Room and look through all the piles of old outfits.

"I can't just pic one" I yell! E&E eye each other then shrug.

"Duh! Mix and Match!" so I do. I put on the Raybans from Niall, the bangles from Liam, the boots from Zayn and the moustache necklace from Louis. Erica sorta runs her hand through my hair, making my curls loose and Eric gives me a natural look with a soft petal pink lip gloss.

"Last shoot! Make it count!" Erica sighs. I give her a confused look but walk out. In place of the familiar green screen is a more tradition white screen.

"Rueliette, you look great! Boys! Get over here!"

The shoot consisted of lots of cheesy pictures and poses; having all the boys and all of their energy around me was crazy. At the end of the shoot, Vi came back out and took a picture with us.

"That's a wrap my lovelies" Vi says as the crew starts to tear down the sets. "Y'know, down the road there's a little fair going on. You should go. Genevieve could drive you." She said it like it was a suggestion but everyone in the room knew it was a "No I insist, you're going" way. So I looked around at the boys and they were all overly excited by the prospect of a small town carnival. Even though I'm tired, I can tell that everyone would be super disappointed if I said no so I say,

"Alrightie then, let's go."

"Yes!" Louis yells, "My fiancé and I will bond over cotton candy. My wife!" I roll my eyes.

"Obviously, I'm the alpha in this relationship." Louis starts to protest, the grins,

"So you're saying you're my hubby" I can't help but laugh at this one.

"Sure, Lou, and you can be my wifey. Let's get going to this carnival!"

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfic so all feedback is appreciated! It has come to my attention that stories with real people aren't allowed on hear... *cue awkward silence* that makes me super sad. Should I be a rebel and continue posting it on here? I post it on Wattpad too but i don't like it there as much. :( what a dilemma! Tell me what you think please?**

**XXOOXOO **

**Rh.**


	4. Chapter 4 Something Great

Genevieve is more than happy to drive One Direction to this carnival; Genevieve is less than ecstatic that I'm coming alone, but what can she do? Call Mi Vi's word is law. So we all hop into this huge van and to Gen's dismay, Nialler calls shotgun. The seating's like this: Gen and Niall in the front, Louis, me, and Harry in the middle, Zayn and Liam in the back. Once we arrive at the carnival (it was literally five seconds up the road) Gen gets a call and has to leave us. She tries to wheedle out of whatever it is she has to do, but fails and angrily peals out, leaving me with five crazy boys.

"So, how do we do this?" I ask as we advance to the nonexistent ticket line, "aren't there protocols and such so y'all don't get mobbed or killed?" Zayn snort and I shoot him a look. "What? What's so funny pretty boy?"

"It's just. Well I didn't actually think that southern people said 'y'all'. I know you have that accent and all but, you're just too quaint." I kinda chuckle at this; my first time in LA when I was seven, I was pinched and poked because of my "quaint" accent.

"I think he's trying to compliment you," Liam says with a laugh, "I thought you were the smooth one, Zayn!" We all laugh at that until a shriek goes up from the ticket sales booth.

"Like, oh my gawd! Are _you_ One Direction?" The guys sorta look at each other but I just shrug and say,

"Yup, that would be them," which was met by another scream.

"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd! Can I have a picture?!" I sigh

_More fangirling. Who woulda thunk it?_

The boys look a bit bewildered though, by now you'd think that they're used to it. Liam is the first to snap back.

"Yeah, of course you can." The girl squeals and runs out of her booth, shoving her cellphone at me. I obligingly take the photo then she hugs them all.

"Oh here," she says, shoving 5 wristbands at the boys, "Unlimited tickets, on the house!" The boys protest but she insists. I stand back and watch the whole ordeal with a little smirk.

"Wait a minute—what about Rue?" Harry says, looking back at me. I snort just a bit,

"I'm not the superstar here! You guys are!" I say as I take out my wallet, "I'll pay like the normal civilian I am." They all frown, clearly upset about that.

"If she pays, we'll all pay," Harry says matter of factually as he pulls out his wallet.

"Um, no Harry. I'm a big girl; I have my big girl panties on today. My aunt is Veronica Riddle—obviously I can take care of myself." Soon it turns into an all-out war. Lou and Harry insist on at least paying for my tickets. Zayn, the manwhore, is chatting up the ticket sales girl and Liam and Niall are arguing on how to break up the fight. Suddenly Zayn lets out a long and high whistle,

"Oi! Lads! She's fine with giving Rueliette a wristband, too. She loves Riddles by Vi." He brings over my wristband then winks at the ticket girl, who is bright red.

"Well in that case, let's go!" Louis yells, running through the gates. I roll my eyes and after profusely thanking the chick, I amble in after him. I _really really really_ hate taking charity and I'm still a little miffed at the boys for making me seem like some damsel in distress.

"Hubby, hubby! How strong do you think I am?" Louis yells from one of the strength meters. I roll my eyes and he peers at me curiously,

"A-are you _upset_ with me? Is it what happened back there?"

"Wow, give the boy a prize!" I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Hubby! Rue, darling! Whatever I've done, I'm sorry!" He's on his knees, making a scene and it's _really_ hard not to smile, "Forgive me!" I finally smile a bit, patting him on his head.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, all y'all, if you win me something huge."

"Mission accepted!" Louis goes off in search of something huge and Niall and Liam trail after him.

"Is 'all y'all' even correct grammar" Zayn mutters and I level my glare on him. "What? What did I do? I got you in here!" I say two words with as much venom as I can muster.

"Lying Liarface." He backs away slowly with his hands in a placating gesture before running after the other four. Four? I look behind me to see Harry Styles with his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but me at me. I hate awkward silences so I look anywhere but him.

"Um, I'm sorry but are you Harry Styles?" A tall brunette asks. She's obviously the leader of a group of five girls, most of them the same shade of blonde.

"Oh, yeah, I am," he chuckles a bit, running a hand through his gorgeous curls. There's squealing, etc. All of them mob him and, when the boys come back to find out what's holding us up, they too, are mobbed. Soon, I'm lost in a small crowd of about 20 (it's a Thursday at 3:30—generally a slow day) so I wander off in search of cotton candy.

**Harry's POV**

Finally when all the fans are pleased we look around to find Rueliette missing.

"My love- gone! Tragic star crossed lovers!" Louis laments dramatically jumping up onto a bench, "Rueliette!" he yells, and it echoes all over the carnival. We all decide to split up, seeing that, stupidly, none of us got her number.

"This is just proof she's trouble, Styles." Zayn says with a wink as he runs off.

_God is it really that obvious?_

I meander through the stalls in search of the gorgeous girl who breezed into my life and spun everything.

"How does someone do that? Just steals someone's thoughts and ability to function?" I muse aloud. I then stumble upon one of those cheesy squirt gun games and the perfect something huge.

**Rueliette's POV**

_Hmm, where are those hoodlums?" _I wonder as I wander with my cotton candy. I do a sweeping search of the last place I saw them, and then I decide that the best course of action is to walk aimlessly in no particular direction, figuring I'd find them in some big crowd eventually.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say, startled out of my musings by a man with one of those delicious smelling scentsy animals that's big, but not too big, "Might I ask where you got that vanilla scented devil?"

"Boo!" Harry yells from behind the bear with a smile, "This vanilla scented devil is for you! I hope it's big enough…" he trails off, running a hand through his curls.

"Harry! Oh my he's _perfect_!" I hug the bear hard, burying my face in his fur, "Mmm you smell absolutely wonderful! What shall I name you...?" I wonder aloud as I walk off to find the rest of the gang.

"Rueliette—that's it? I don't get a hug or something? Are you still upset with me?" Harry yells after me. I stop, then slowly turn around and walk back to him,

"Harry! I'm sorry. I never really was _upset_, just miffed that y'all thought I couldn't take care of myself. I'm no damsel." He shakes his curls out of his face before taking my bear and placing him on a nearby empty bench.

"Can I at least get a hug?" he says, opening his arms wide. I grin and hug him around his neck hard (that's how I hug, sue me!).

"Mmm you smell good too—but not vanilla like Horacio."

"Huh?" he says into my neck, still holding me close. I pull away slowly but he holds my arms around his neck.

"Y'know, my scentsy. He's a gentlemanly Spaniard. Horacio Indigo Riddle." He kinda looks at me to see if I'm joking but my face is dead serious so he bursts out laughing.

"Y-you can't be serious," he says between gasps of laughter. I turn on my heel, snatching up Horacio before walking about two steps before the Adventure Time Theme song rings out from my cell (it's my call ringtone).

"Hello?" I say to the unknown number.

"Yeah, Rueliette? Where are you?" Louis asks. I smile as I answer,

"I'm right next to the Ferris wheel. Wait, how'd you get my cell?"

"Well, we were wandering around, riding rides and such, when Liam has the most brilliant idea to call your aunt for your number. I was the fastest to call and here we are," he relates to me. "We're almost to you, so don't move! Have you seen Hazza anywhere?" I frown a bit,

"You mean Harry?" I ask/ scream as harry wraps his arms around my waist, his head resting on my other shoulder. "Yeah, he's with me."

"HARRY YOU SLEAZE! GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" Louis yells straight into the phone, loud enough for Harry to hear. We laugh and look around for the eminent arrival of Lou and the gang.

"It's almost 5 o clock, lads." Liam says, "We should probably call someone to come pick us up soon"

"Sorry Liam, but I veto that sentiment." I say looking up at him with big eyes, "I haven't ridden this Ferris wheel and that'd be breaking Riddle Tradition. Pleaaaasseee?" I whine with a smile.

"Fine," he sighs, "but after this we go. We still haven't settled into Condo V—"

"WHOO! Last one up is a rotten cabbage!" Louis cries as he takes off running. Laughing, I run after him, but I'm no match for five extremely fit guys while toting a stuffed scentsy so I end up last with Horacio (obvi he gets his own seat) and Harry, (who _I_ think was going slow on purpose). I settle Horacio into the seat, and then fasten my own seatbelt. Harry, already buckled in, just smiles.

"You have a boyfriend, yeah?" he asks nonchalantly as we slowly start to rise. He so close I can feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"Pshaw, no! Never have," I say with a shrug. His eyebrows shoot up," What? Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, a little. I mean, you're so _electric, _so gorgeous. IT's crazy that you don't have guys all over you!" he's looking at me earnestly as we near the top. I hold my breath, realizing just _exactly _how close we really are.

"I, um, thank you Harry. I—no one's ever really said that to me." I feel myself blushing, our noses almost touching.

"Now I really don't believe that. You are stunning." I sneak a look down at his lips, and then back up again and I'm caught in his green expanse rimmed with long brown eyelashes.

"Oi! You two! Don't get too cozy! We can see everything!" I hear Zayn yell. I pull back abruptly, the moment broken.

"I h-hate the top," I say shakily, scooting closer to Horacio, "It's all downhill from her." I sigh, holding H. Riddle close.

"I think you're wrong," Harry says after a while, "It's the end of the uphill battle. This is the beginning of something great.

**A/N: So I've written all the way through Ch. 6 and I was wondering. Would you rather have a ton of long chapters every couple of days, or one long chapter every other day? I know I'm mostly talking to AshleyBlack97 who is my IDOL! Love you too much! XD So all y'all should review and tell me how freakinig amazing I'm doing. Loljk. But I'd love to hear from you! Be more like Ashley! She's kickass!**

**XXOOXOO**

**Rh**


	5. Chapter 5 aBadIdea

**A/N: I'm pretty sure no one reads these Author's Notes but I feel cool writing them so ya :D Next chapter is crazy dramatic and it isn't even one of my drama scenes! I'm uber excited about this! I love the new character in this (no, not Stan)! She and Rueliette are like two parts of me cuz Harry is the cutest but Louis is totes a close second place**

**Hugs and XX's**

**Harry's POV**

In the car ride back, Louis sat in between Rueliette and me, jabbering endlessly and Rueliette wouldn't even make eye contact with me.

_I guess I was too forward_

I think to myself miserably. So, to occupy myself I get out my cell and look up "Riddle Me This". The latest post on the blog was by Rueliette, but by a girl named Eloise.

_**Today, 2 minutes ago**_

_** Hey guise! College is FINALLY out for the summeerrr! So here's my first WHEE! of the summer from my partner in crime, Rueliette.**_

_Why Hello Elo'!_

_I was wondering when you're gonna be back in Okieville. I miss you like crazzzeeee._

_ Hugs and Kisses!_

_Rue_

_**Wow, Rueliette, great question. I'm not taking any summer courses this summer (shocker, I know), so I'll be in Oklahoma before you know it! You'd better be there when I get there or I will throw a temper tantrum. I'm thinking a Summer East Coast Road Trip?**_

_**XXOOXOO**_

_** Eloise**_

I know that I should give Rueliette some space but I can't for the life of me figure out what "WHEE" stands for, and I have to know so I ask,

"Rueliette, a quick question," Louis "humphs" because I interrupted one of his crazy stories, "What does WHEE mean? I mean, it has to stand for something, right?" As she looked at me with question in her eyes I realized just how incredibly creepy it was to search for her Internet blog.

"WHEE stands for 'Why Hello Elo' Email'. It's my best friend Eloise answering the questions of the few people that follow us. She's a co-creator of Riddle Me This." She shoots me a small smile and I full on grin back at her, before realizing that I'm not giving her any space at all.

"Is that red-head Eloise?" Lou asks, pointing to a random picture on the front of the blog.

"Oh no, that's Roxanne. She's my dorm buddy and a crazy directioner."

"Ooo, lemme see, lemme see!" Niall yells from the front as he yanks my cell out of my hands, "Wow, with hair like that she's gotta be Irish," he says appreciatively. Rue laughs,

"Sorry Nialler, she was obsessed with you _last_ week. Now she's into Zayn."

"Okay, now I'm curious," Zayn says from the back, reaching across Louis and Rueliette to grab by cellphone. Of course, as is custom with One Direction, all hell breaks loose in the van with everyone (Minus Rue and Liam) fighting for my phone.

"Alright guys, we're here!" Stan, the driver, yells over the din. Everyone is still for a second then Niall yells,

"Thank _God, _I'm starving!" as he runs out. Everyone else leaves but Rueliette seems confused.

"Um, Stan, this is Condo Veronica?" she states as a question.

"Yeah," Liam says as he climbs out, "your aunt offered us a place to stay here before the tour. Didn't ya know?" Her eyes scream that she didn't and she walks over to open the door for us in a daze.

_Someone upstairs loves me; I get to live with this gorgeous girl._

But I could tell that she didn't feel prepared to live with me and the craziness that is living with One Direction.

**Rueliette's POV**

"Veronica Rassamusen Riddle!" I yell throughout Condo V. No dice. I told the guys to hang out in the living room while I tried to figure out what to do with five boys living in the same place as me. I rushed upstairs to my room to calm down. Right on my window seat was a note.

_Dearest Rueliette,_

_ The boys have about a week to kill before they go on tour. I couldn't stand the idea of them not having any privacy for a whole five days so I offered them a place here. I was going to be there in person to tell you this but the fall fashion line in Milan is having some issues. I must go to remedy the situation. I trust you!_

_ Don't do something I wouldn't_

_Vi xx_

I sigh as I hear a tap on the door,

"Rue? Um, Niall is kinda raiding the pantry—hope that's okay? Is everything alright?" Liam asks; Harry is distractingly gazing at me intensely with his green eyes.

"Yeah, um, you're stuff in the foyer. I guess y'all could just pick whatever rooms you want." Liam laughs,

"Well, I'm not sure how you didn't notice but each room is labeled with huge posters. Each one has one of our names; when I came up here first I noticed them and had the lads bring all of their stuff up here." I raise my eyebrows up about two stories and run out into the hall to see that he wasn't messing with me. Liam's room was down the farthest, Zayn's was across from Liam's (beside mine). Lou's was across from me and Niall was on his other side with Harry across from Niall (also beside me).

"Well, oh!" I breathe, "I guess make yourselves at home." That was all the assurance Liam needed and he tore down the stairs.

"I'll walk you down," Harry says, ever the gentleman. I smile at him, trying to get over the strange feeling I had on the Ferris wheel.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he says nonchalantly as we reach the bottom of the stairs. I open my mouth to give him an answer but one look into the living room and I'm stunned. The boys have already turned CMV's (Call Mi Vi) posh living room into boy central and they were all sprawled around watching some soccer match. Niall has several bags of chips surrounding him

"I-I'm thinking that having y'all around is gonna be something different!" Harry smiles,

"Yeah? I can assure you it's never dull with us."

"Oi!" Niall calls from chip center (which is located smack dab in front of the T.V. if you'd like to visit), "What's for dinner?" I half cough half laugh,

"Um, chips are what I was thinking," I say with all the seriousness I can muster.

"Wha- this? This is just to tide me _over_ until dinner,"

"He's a big eater, Oklahoma, we don't have any idea where it all goes," Zayn comments from his spot in a large plush couch. I stick my tongue out at him for my new nickname that I'm sure he will never stop using, before turning back to Niall.

"well, I'm too tired to cook anything—how do y'all feel about pizza?" that's met with a chorus of 'yeahs' so I pull out CMV's extensive pill of delivery menus and throw them into the living room where the guys pounce on them like rabid dogs. I realize that I don't have my cell on me so I head up to my room to get it. *Bazinga* my cell chimes as I enter the room. I pick it up and I'm greeted by a picture of Eloise under the contact name: **That One Chick You've Known Too Long**. She's the palest color of caramel that can still be called tan (that's why I call her my Caramel Macchiato) and her hair is a deep brown with natural highlights spattered throughout her hair. She's about 5'5 and a half (she'll insist it's 5'6) and she thin and lean and gorgeous. The most captivating thing about her is her pale ice blue eyes. They stand out from her tan face like a beacon. I smile and open up her text.

**That One Chick You've Known Too Long: **Elo's Daily Update! I get back to Oklahoma in a few weeks! Yo ass better be there! Also, Dan and I broke up—he got too clingy. Ugh! What's New in the Life of Rue? I miss you so much it hurts. Can't wait to see you! Strangely, your mother totes already okayed the East Coast Road Trip. I was so sure I was going to have to use my arsenal of times she's totally flaked on us. Tell me everythinggg!

XXOOXOO

I shake my head with a smile as I start to text her back during my descent back to the living room.

**Me: **New in the Life of Rue Update! You won't believe who I have staying with me in Condo Veronica! One Direction That British boy band that Roxie wouldn't shut up about when you visited? Ya, they're here until next Monday! What do I do? Should I tell Rox? She'll kill me if I don't. I'm not even sure I'm allowed to tell you! But you're my best friend and I know you won't tell. SOS HELP ME!

Hugs and Kisses

(If you can't tell, Eloise and I don't text like normal people. We text small paragraphs).

*Ding Dong*

"Pizza! Here! Yes!" Niall yells, scrambling up to get the door.

"Hold on, tiger, let me get it." I say, placing my hands on his chest firmly, "We can't let them know y'all are here!" He sighs like a lost puppy then walks back with his metaphorical tail between his legs (he's too cute). I walk up to the door.

"Six pizzas? Two cheese, two pepperoni, two sausage?" he says behind a tall stack of pizza boxes, "Two orders of honey barbeque wings and 20 Cinnastix?" I try to conceal my surprise as I stop him before he tells me how much all this food is going to cost,

"N-no, I really would rather not know. Charge it to Vi's usual card—thanks." He sets the boxes on the foyer floor in a huff, goes back to his car to get the other stuff, then goes on his merry way with a $20 dollar tip. I slowly close the door.

"Guys, this is waaaay too much food!" I yell as they trickle in from the kitchen.

"I told you Oklahoma, Niall eats a _lot_" Zayn says as he takes half of the pizza boxes.

"Lads, we ought to have warned her," Liam scolds them, ever the responsible one. I laugh it off now that the shock of it has worn off, then slide my cell out and take a quick picture of the efficient assembly line that is One Direction as they all file out with the obnoxious amounts of food they just bought. Then I follow them into the living room, shaking my head with a smile.

That night we stayed up until about 10 when Liam reminded the boys that they have a concert the next day. Before I went to bed I instagramed the picture of the boys without even thinking about the repercussions (I'm an #instaaddict). This was the caption:

_#TBT to about 5 seconds ago. How much food does it take to feed these hoodlums? #toomuch! Nialler is a black hole for food! His stomach is a bottomless pit! #saveme _

That Instagram picture was #aBadIdea


	6. Chapter 6 Defcon Mayday

I wake up to my cellphone singing and 'Bazinga-ing' off the hook. I look over and I have over 100 hundred texts and calls from various friends to acquaintances.

_Since when am I so popular?_

Instead of checking the texts I go into my cavernous bathroom and start a bath in the tub.

_I'm thinking a bubble bath is in order._

So I use a medley of bath oils and soon the tub fills up with studly suds. I sigh as I slide in.

"This is heaven," I muse out loud, half asleep again. Suddenly, the door opens. "Vi, I-"

"Bloody _hell_! Rueliette?" My eyes shoot open as I let out a shriek. That's when it all comes back to me. One. Freaking. Direction. Is staying with me at Condo Veronica! Then I remember the picture I instagramed!

_That must be the source of my new popularity! Fuuu-_

I jump out of the shower with a towel around me and run into my room. My cell has quit working from the abundance of people wanting to contact me so I pull on my pj shorts and large t-shirt to run into the hallway to get the home phone handheld, and then run back into my room.

_Pick up PICK UP Eloise! I'm dyyyinngg_

"This better be an effing emergency, Rue. I just got back to my apartment.

"Eloiiissseee. I'm so dad! Defcon 0!" I almost shriek into the phone.

"I can never remember which one is worse. Does Defcon 0 mean that it's no big deal and I can go to sleep? Please say I can go to sleep.

"Ugh, El! I don't know! Defcon Mayday!" I hear her sit up. Defcon mayday is our code for 'I'm about to have a meltdown, get over here with ice cream!'

"What's up, what happened? Is it your mom? I _so_ knew she was acting suspiciously over the phone the other day."

"Last night I totally instagramed a picture of the boys without even thinking about it, now everyone knows that I know them and they're at Condo Veronica!"

"I'm on Instagram already and one RoxYoSox _tagged_ all of them in a post asking if it really is them at the Condo."

"Oh _God," _I moan, crumpling onto my bed.

"Shit," Eloise exclaims, "You know your Instagram is connected to your Facebook and Twitter, right? Roxie asked the same question on both."

"Ellllooooiiiissseee! What am I going to _do?" _I wail as someone knocks on the door.

"Rueliette? You alright in there? We heard a scream." Liam says carefully.

"You have to just tell them what happened. They probably have someone to do damage control." I sigh, trying to calm down and hear the reason in Eloise's words. "I'm going to start damage control on RMT. Love you! Don't freak and _don't_ chicken out." The line goes dead and I slowly open up the door to all five guys.

"Um, y'all are gonna wanna sit down for this one. Let's go to the living room."

**Harry's POV**

"Oklahoma, you're not pregnant or something, right?" Zayn asks stupidly. I whack his arm even though I'm wondering the same thing. Once we're in the living room we sit on the large wrap around couch and she sits on an ottoman in front of us.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I totally blew it. I uploaded a picture of y'all to my Instagram and now everyone I know knows that you're here and"

"Wait, wait a minute. You screamed because of _that?"_ Zayn asks incredulously, "I _followed_ you, Oklahoma and I'm pretty sure the other lads did, too." We all nod and I blush a little as she makes eye contact with me. *Ding Dong* *Ping* my cell rings at the same time as the doorbell. I pull out my phone as the lads laugh about how seriously scared she was.

_Notification: Riddle Me This_

I open up the notification.

_**Today, 2 seconds ago**_

_**I'm gonna cut to the chase with today's first WHEE! This question encompasses about 20 BAJILLION of y'all's questions. **_

_Why Hello Elo,_

_How the fuck does Rueliette know One Direction?!_

_ Roxanne_

_**If you don't know who Roxanne is by now, lemme fill you in. Roxanne is the girl who ousted Rue on every social media outlet available. *Cue the booing* Rueliette's Aunt Veronica is FAMOUS guys. Obviously she knows One Direction. Now, while y'all face palm I will kindly as you to leave her the fuck alone**_

_**XXOOXOO**_

_**Eloise**_

I laugh as I search the site for a picture of this Eloise girl in the _**Pics for Kiks and Giggles**_section of the site. There are a few funny memes then I scroll down to a picture of Rueliette and a lightly tanned girl captioned: **Howdy from some hot beach babes named Caramel Macchiato and Iced Vanilla Latte! ~ Eloise! **Eloise looks like one of those gorgeous girls who know they're stunning and own it, not taking no for an answer. Her dark brown hair was highlighted a lighter brown but the most stunning thing about her was, against her caramel colored skin, she had pale ice blue eyes.

"Who's the bird?" Louis asks, scooting over to get a closer look.

"Eloise, I believe," I answer with a shrug.

"She's stunning. I wonder if she likes carrots," he says with a gleam in his eyes.

"Roxanne! Please don't make a fool of yourself in there. They're _real people_! They're just normal messy guys!" I hear Rueliette exclaim with exasperation.

"We're not normal, Oklahoma," Zayn yells from his spot on the couch, "I'm Zayn," he says to the red head. She smiles coldly at him.

"I know, I'm Roxanne." She says almost dismissively. Her eyes are roaming the room almost hungrily then they settle on me. "Harry…" she says rather fondly before squishing into the narrow space that is between Louis and me.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you," I say, scooting away from her a bit. Rueliette looks incredibly uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"Um, Rue, I'm hungry," Niall states rather loudly as he stands up, "Oh! Red head that chose Zayn over me. No Irish pride I see."

"Nope, I've been replace by Harry over there," Zayn says a bit miffed. Roxanne just smiles, scooting even closer to me. I hop up to go stand by Rueliette.

"How does everyone feel about iHop?" I ask,

"Well, you'll have to call someone to send it over to the concert venue. Apparently we have a meet and greet in an hour and a half, then the Seventeen interview. "Liam replies, "The car's coming in about an hour." Rueliette sighs her relief.

"I guess you'll have to go now, Roxanne." Roxanne glares at her. "I plan to get some more sleep."

"Oh, Rue, the interview includes you. You _are_ the girl in the Seventeen shoot." He says as he runs up the stairs. Roxanne slowly makes her way over to me, draping her arms possessively over my shoulders.

"Rue, you were a model? But you're so fat!" Roxanne throws her head back laugh. The whole room freezes.

"I think it's time for you to go." Zayn says coldly. She looks around at the rest of the room then her eyes settle on me.

"Harry wants me here," she says, smiling at me. I look over at Rueliette who seems stunned speechless by the betrayal of her friend.

"Zayn is right," I mummer, disentangling myself from her, "You should leave. You know where the door is, right?" she looks as if she's been slapped.

"Well, fine then. I know where I'm not wanted!" She says with a huff. When the door slams Rueliette lets out an audible sigh.

"I'm _really_ sorry about that. I mean, she's always been a bit snarky but she's never been outright mean to me." She breathes in deeply; "We should probably get ready to go, huh?" she smiles at us all then runs upstairs.

_I wonder if she remembers this morning._

**Rueliette's POV**

As I run upstairs I remember this morning so all throughout the day, I throw myself into everything, running around RHQ being as helpful as possible. My interview went like this:

_**Seventeen Reporter: **__So, you must be Rueliette Riddle, V;'s niece and impromptu model *smiles*_

_**Me: **__Yes, that'd be me! You must be the lucky girl who got to interview One Direction, Samantha Rivers_

_**Samantha Rivers: **__Ding Ding Ding! Give the girl a prize *laughter* so let's get down to it. You're not a practiced model, right? How did you do it? You looked like a pro._

_**Me: **__Damon de Laurentes is an amazing photographer. That and the boys are so fun to hang around that I sorta forgot it was a photo shoot._

_**S.R.: **__Well, the boys seem to have taken a shine to you. I hear that you're LIVING with them?_

_**Me:**__ Correction! THEY'RE living with ME. I was staying with my aunt long before them._

_**SR: **__I see and could you please explain that Instagram picture?_

_**Me:**__ IT's pretty self-explanatory; they're a bunch of boys who need too much food to function! The iHop spread out there? Over half of it was ordered just for the boys. I have NO idea where Niall puts it._

_**SR:**__*laughs* well, one last question before you go: which boy have YOU taken a liking to, because we all know it's impossible not to… Harry perhaps? You two seem really cozy in your pictures._

_**Me: **__*of course I blush* they're all amazing. I love having them in my life._

_**SR:**__ Thanks Ms. Riddle_

_**Me: **__No problem, thank you for having me._

After my interview, the boys begged me to come to the concert with them, so of course I did. I must say it was pretty how good these guys are at what they do. Once the concert was done, it was about 11:00 pm and I was dead tired but the boys wanted to go out. I opted out for this one and so did Harry so we had Stan (the man) drive us back to Condo Veronica.

"So, um, I'm sorry about this morning." He says, running a hand through his curls, I smile with a shrug,

"It's fine. I've been the only one living upstairs so I didn't even think to check if the bathroom was connected to another room." He sighs his relief,

"So, we're cool?" I nod, still smiling. "Um, okay, so um, would you, I mean, if you wanted to, we could, um,"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Stan yells from the driver's seat. At this point in the conversation I am more than bewildered. Harry takes a deep breath and says in a rush,

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithm e?" I blink several times, feeling myself blushing hard.

"Yes, I would love to," he lets out a long breath.

"Great! We leave at 12 tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7 Finale with a capital F!

**A/N: Hey! So in this chapter there's a song (spoilers!) and I always hate it if I don't know the song so I suggest _Googling_ the song "New Perspective by Panic at the Disco" and playing it when it's sung. **

**Hugs and X's**

**Rh**

The minute I get home, I call Eloise and leave her a 30 minute voicemail (Eloise is the kind of person that is impossible to get ahold of) then I went to bed (read: stayed up obsessing about what I was going to wear the next day). When I finally begin to doze off I'm woken up by a message.

**That One Chick You've Known Too Long: **My little Rueliette is growing up! We'll Skype in the morning.

XXOOXOO

Reading her familiar end hugs and kisses puts me at ease and soon enough I'm asleep.

I wake up the next morning to 12 texts from Eloise. I check the time and almost scream as I run to my laptop and open up Skype.

"RUELIETTE VYOLA RIDDLE! WE'VE GOT TWO HOURS TO GET YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST FREAKING DATE!" She yells at me.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Eloise. God, I've missed you though." I say quietly. She softens a little bit,

"I've missed you too, but this isn't about me, for once! It's about you and Harry freakin' Styles!" she says, working up to a scream, "So I've got some outfit options for you. I'm thinking that summer dress I go you for Christmas with those sandals I got you _last_ summer and—"

"Eloise! I don't even know what you're _talking_ about!" I say, frazzled.

"That's why I sent you an email. You _did_ read my email, right?" I sigh, opening up my email app on my cellphone and voila! There in my inbox are slide by slide images of exactly what I'm supposed to wear and do with my hair. "You have less than an hour, Rueliette! GO! I'll wait here, I promise. You remember how to use a straightener, right?"

By some miracle, Eloise had me straighten, ironed, and pleated. For several years now she had been secretly stalking up my closet with stylish clothes that I'd been ignoring in favor of large t-shirts and shorts.

"Eloise, you're a manipulative genius! What would I do without you?" She looks at me sternly,

"Now that you're dating a superstar, you're gonna be in the limelight all the time. Utilize my gifts! Use them!" I giggle a bit,

"I'm not _dating_ him. We're just 'going on a date'. You've told me countless times that the first date doesn't mean dating. Harry's a renowned flirt! How am I supposed to know if he's serious?"

"We'll see," she says mysteriously, "I've got a fiesta to head to, but I'll text you or something, kay? I love you!" Then she's gone and yet again, I'm freaking out.

"Rueliette, are you ready?" I hear Harry ask through the door, "I'll be downstairs waiting okay?" I nod, before realizing he can't see me.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I call, giving myself a once over in my floor to ceiling mirror. I have on a coral sundress with matching sandals and a tan braided belt in the middle, a threaded purse and a straw fedora. My makeup is just mascara and petal pink lip gloss. I breathe in deep and walk out the door.

_I can do this. No biggie._

**Harry's POV**

"I am bloody nervous about this lads; why am I so nervous?" I ask, a bit hysterical.

"Chill out, mate! This isn't your first rodeo!" Zayn laughs at his own hick accent, but then shuts up when he sees Rueliette.

_No, this isn't my first rodeo, but it might as well be._

**Rueliette's POV**

All five of the guys seem to be awestruck by my outfit.

_Guess they're all used to my large tshirts and shorts…_

"You clean up nicely, Rueliette," Zayn leers. I

"Y'all have _seen_ me dressed up before!" I say with a huff.

"Nope, only Harold over here has," Niall says, shoving a bright red Harry in the arm, "You look great!"

"Hubby! Don't look at them! Look at me, only me. Feel the presence in the air" Louis says ominously. For some reason he has a fruit basket on his head, but I've learned not to question him, "Do _not_ do anything I wouldn't. I've been out with Harry many times and he can be very _persuasive_, if you know what I mean." At this point he winks and I feel my face go beet red.

"Come off it, Lou!" Harry says, blushing even harder, "Are you ready, Rue?" I nod shyly and take is proffered arm out to the garage.

"We're allowed to take one of Vi's cars?" I ask incredulously, "This is quite scandalous!" Harry just shrugs,

"She seemed fine with it when I called her last night,"

"Must be the accent—yours in thicker than mine." He laughs, nodding.

"I do have a certain charm."

"So, where are we headed?"

"Nope, that's a secret." he replies with a wink, so I sit back to enjoy the ride.

During the ride to Rodeo Drive (somehow he knew I'd never been!) we talked about anything and everything under the sun, starting with our little duet a few days ago. Harry acted a little nervous and I acted a little nervous but by the end of the drive we were talking like we'd known each other forever. On Rodeo Drive, we window shopped (I refused to even _look_ at pricetags) and had lunch at a fancy smancy restaurant that had _way _too many salad options. Afterwards we went and saw Skyfall (though I really didn't pay attention to it. T'was boring). By the time the movie was over, it was 7:30.

"This has been wonderful, Harry," I say with a yawn, "There weren't even that many fangirls!" He laughs,

"Don't get tired yet; this isn't even over."

"Oh really, now? What's next? What _exactly_ could top all of this?"

"I have kept every single facet of this date a secret! You think I'm going to spill the Finale, with a capital 'f', right here and now in a word vomit?" I sigh,

"Guess not…"

"You've guessed correctly! Give the girl a prize! Sit back, relax, enjoy the car ride and my _incredible _company." I snort at this but do as he says. Soon we pull up to a secluded dirt path in the middle of nowhere.

"This isn't the part where you kill me, right?" I ask, pretending to be frightened. Harry chuckles at this,

"No, no, dear. This is the part where we do a brilliant bit of walking." My eyebrows go up but I compliantly exit the car and take his hand to follow him up the path.

After a while the sun gets low in the sky and the path gets hazy—as if very few people had made it this far before turning back.

"Harry, this brilliant bit of walking isn't so brilliant after all. You're sure you know where you're go—" Then I gasp. The path ends at a random field surrounded by Chinese lanterns. In the middle of the field is a plaid blanket, a guitar, and some Chinese takeout. "Harry! I—This—this! I'm! Ahh!" I stammer, taken aback by how much thought he'd put into this Finale with a capital 'f' of ours.

"So this is alright, then? I hope you like Chinese food. This would be awkward if you don't, huh… I should have asked Vi about this last night… Wow, sometimes I'm really an airhead. You hate Chinese, don't you? We can just go home I—"

"Harry!" I yell, putting a finger to his lips, "This is the sweetest, most _amazing_ thing ANYONE has _ever_ done for me! And I'm a Chinese takeout addict!" He breathes a sigh of relief and leads me with a smile to the picnic setup. "Wait, how is the food still warm? We've been out all afternoon." I ask as I start to open up all the containers of heavenly goodness.

"Welll, I can't tell anyone but I may have been in cahoots with the local Chinese place. But, y'know, if I was, I could never tell." He answers with a grin. I laugh as I grab a pair of chopsticks as we dig in. After a bit of silent eating I ask,

"Hey, what's the guitar for?"

"Dinner _and _entertainment, of course," he says, throwing his chopsticks into his carton and picking up the guitar. " I _just_ learned this song so don't laugh if I mess up." He commands me, looking at me seriously as he strums a familiar tune.

"Nuh-uh!" I laugh as he strums a little more. He nods with a grin and begins to sing.

_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time_

_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine_

_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines_

_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

Then he suddenly stops and looks at me curiously,

"This is the part where you join in," he says with a grin. My eyes go wide and I blush.

"No, no, no. I-I don't sing in front of people." He raises his eyebrows at me.`

"We've already done one duet. This is just you, me, and the lanterns." I sigh and begin the chorus.

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_and I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_More to the point, I need to show_

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through_

_And put a heavy load on you_

_I know there's no more that need be said_

_When I'm inching through your bed_

_Take a look around instead and watch me go_

_Stop there and let me correct it_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

_You come along because I love your face_

_and I'll admire your expensive taste_

_And who cares divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it_

_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_

_'cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_

_Now catch me up on getting out of here_

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down on me?_

_Can we fast-forward till you go down?_

After the end of the song, we both just stop, stare at each other, and just sorta take everything.

"That duet was brilliant; you're brilliant!" Harry says softly. I smile.

"That song _is_ brilliant, Harry," I say yawning a bit.

"You ready to go"

"No," I answer truthfully, "but if we don't go I'll probably fall asleep on this suddenly _extremely _comfortable blanket." He chuckles, standing but to dust himself off before helping be up. As we walk back to the car I say,

"Thank you, Harry. This really means a lot to me." We're at the car now and as he opens the door for me, he smiles softl.

"No, thank _you_, Rueliettte. This was one of my most amazing dates and.." but I fall asleep in the midst of his words and somehow wake up the next morning in my own bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Tabloid Annoyed

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I think it was kinda the lack of reviews and comments on the last chapter... did y'all hate it? If so I'm sorry! I definitely need the moral support in this! We're all in this together, right? If you want updates on stories, random shout outs and news about Infinite go check out my profile. I update it randomly all the time for kicks and giggles. In this chapter I'd also like to introduce "Random Author's Notes" or "R/AN". Sometimes, when I'm typing out a story I have the insistent urge to comment on something one of my characters says because I'm the all-knowing author. Whenever you see "R/AN", just know that I'm going to force my knowledge on you! That's all!**

**Ciao!**

I wake up on this Sunday well rested and not worried about anything. How could I be when I just went on a date with the sweetest boy on the planet? I look over at the clock and it's already 11:30 but I have no calls, texts, emails or voicemails!

_Maybe this whole thing has blown over _**(R/AN: lol, Nope, Rueliette, not at all)**_._

I slide into my bathroom, take a long hot shower, and then float out on cloud nine. Looking through my closet I decide to put on some of Eloise's clothes (sue me, I feel girly), a which pleated tank top and dark wash shorts, before traipsing downstairs to find some lunch. In the kitchen, all the guys, minus Harry, are crowded around a laptop.

"Goood morning, boys!" I say as I head to the fridge for some juice. All four of them jump and lunge to close the lap top "Why are y'all acting so suspiciously?" All of their eyes slide around towards each other and I put my hands on my hips, waiting.

"So, you really don't know?" Liam finally asks; I just narrow my eyes at him. With another sidelong look at the other boys and a deep breath he says, "You'll wanna see this." I raise up an eyebrow at all of them as they part like the red sea for me to look at the screen of the laptop. On the screen is a picture of Harry and me, heading up the path to our secret field with the caption: _Harry's new fling? Is he embarrassed by her? Why so secretive?_ I gasp, all the blood draining from my face.

"Wha- who _took_ this picture? What _is_ this?!" I almost yell. Louis shrugs sadly.

"Did you read the bit about that redhead of yours?" My eyes widen and I scroll down some more.

_One of this girl's, Rueliette Riddle's, close friends testifies to the changes dating a celebrity does to a person._

"_We used to be the best of friends but yesterday she threw me out of her like a common dog! She didn't even LIKE them before and now she's dating Harry? Who she _knew_ was my favorite? I just don't know what to think."_

_Clearly, something is afoot._

"I- I can't believe this. She _sold_ me out for 5 minutes—no, not eve that, 5 SECONDS of fame!" I can feel myself getting worked up over this but make no attempt to stop it, "why didn't my cell go off this morning?!" Niall, who was chomping on some Doritos, raises his hand as his eyes light up. Through a mouthful he says,

"I turned off all the phones in the house!" He's grinning but I'm almost shaking as I whirl around to look at him straight on.

"My _cell?!" _ He nods uncertainly. I turn again to tear up the stairs to my room to turn on my cell, and then running over to my own laptop.

_This is crazy; this is insane!_

I look at my cell and I have about 25 calls from Eloise and 30 from my mother (I blocked all unknown numbers after the Insta- Incident). Ignoring my mother because all she would do is yell at me for tarnishing the Riddle name, I call Eloise and she picks up on the first ring.

"If you haven't already killed that bitch I have _more_ than half a mind to fly transcontinental to L.A. and beat her myself!"

"Eloise, I can barely restrain myself and _I _know where she lives. How could she _say_ those things about me?!" There's an awkward pause,

"You haven't been on Twitter or Riddle Me This, have you?" I gasp, already loading up our blog,

"What's happening on RMT?"

"Let's just say we have more followers and comments than ever before?" I click on the comments section where there are over 2,000 comments and very few of them have nice things to say.

"Eloise, these people _hate_ me! I didn't even do anything other than go on a date with a great guy!" I can feel my anger breaking down into a major mix of confusion and depression, "What do I do, El?" She takes a deep breath and blows it out straight into the microphone on her cell,

"If this were me, I'd tell every single one of them, personally, to fuck off. This is so annoying and you shouldn't have to deal with it. You have to get the word out that you're not some gold-digging slut!" I can barely hear her angry rant through the sound of a meltdown buzzing in my ears.

"Eloise, I don't think I can do this. I feel a major meltdown coming on." I whisper, the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

"Rue, Rueliette, _listen_ to me. I will think of something. Have you eaten today?" I make a noncommittal sound, "Go eat something! Forget these people for now! Go give your cellphone to one of the guys, alright? I've got this!" I sigh,

"Okay, Eloise," I begin to slowly walk downstairs into the kitchen where now all five of them are gathered around several different laptops.

"R-Rueliette? I'm so sorry about this. I had _no_ idea that anyone know about that field and—"I stop Harry with a cold stare, even though I know it's really not his fault,

"Eloise would like to speak with you," I mutter numbly as I shove the phone into his hands before wander off into the pantry for a sugar fix.

I end up staying in the pantry for a good 10 minutes, eating my feelings away. By the time I'm done in there I feel better about life (sour skittles will do that to a person). The boys are all crowded around my cell, listening intently.

"Eloise has y'all whipped into shape, I see," I say with a dark chuckle. Harry awkwardly runs a hand through his hair and opens his mouth to speak up but I cut him off, "Louis, would you be a dear and bring my phone up to my room when y'all are done?" I don't even wait for a reply as I start up the stairs to my room. Once there, I open up my laptop and start a new blog post.

**Harry's POV**

"Lads, I've seriously blown it! What do I _do?!" _I half wail, burying my head in my hands.

"Buck up, pretty boy!" Eloise yells; I flinch.

"Oh, so you're upset with me too, of course." I ask her miserably.

"I'm rolling my eyes over here in Florida—maybe you can feel it? Follow through with the plan or so help me I _will_ fly over there and wring your neck! Now Louis, take me back to Rueliette."

"Yes, ma'am!" Louis yells, saluting her even though she can't see him.

_Dear God, please let this work._

**Rueliette's POV**

As I finish typing my blog entry, I sit back and look over my work.

_**Tabloid Annoyed**_

_**Howdy! Long time no post, I know. My life has been just a little crazy here in Los Angeles but I recently realized that some people believe everything they read in a trashy magazine. I am VERY annoyed with the Tabloids (hence the title). My dorm buddy, Roxanne, sold me out for five seconds of fame (which is super depressing, btdubs). I'm not a gold digger guys! My father is Luke Riddle, super successful lawyer! My Aunt is THE VERONICA RIDDLE. Another lie out there is that I'm apparently a slut but I'll have you know that Harry was my very first date ever. If you're new around the site take a look around, read a few more blog posts. You'll find that I'm pretty likable. ;)**_

_**Thanks for understanding,**_

_**Rueliette**_

"Dear God, please let this work," I mutter, clicking Enter.

"Rueliette! One Eloise de la Rae wishes to speak with you!" Louis yells, banging on the door. I sigh, going to the door to retrieve my cellphone. When I open it, I'm greeted by a monster hug from Louis "This Eloise chick has everything under control, Rue," He pulls back, holding me away at an arm's length. Then he places my cell in my hands and backs away with a wink.

"Eloise, what does he mean?" I ask her as I head back to my laptop.

"Go onto Twitter and watch Harry's TwitCam. That's an order, Rueliette Vyola Riddle. I have to go now but I love you and it's all gonna be fine. Don't be so hard on him; he's already beating himself up! X's and O's!" Then the line cuts. I sigh, log onto Twitter, and find the TwitCam, reluctantly watching.

"Hey guys, I'm here to talk about that article published today. It's totally untrue." Harry starts nervously, "Rueliette met us at her Aunt's business headquarters here in L.A. _then_ found out that we were staying at her aunt's. She didn't facilitate anything. She's one of the sweetest people you could ever meet and I'd kindly ask you all to stop the hate." He sighs, his spiel done, and then runs a hand through his curls. "1DMegsForever, I met the redhead, Roxanne, and she's not as innocent as she seems. No Rueliette didn't throw her out, I did. Why? Because she called Rue _fat_! Yes it was actually her first date. Guys, guys! She's not my girlfriend! That was our first date! But yes, Rue?" He says, looking up straight into the screen, "if you're watching, I'd love to have another. That's all I've got for you today. Thanks for understanding. I hope-"I shut my laptop, my face burning as I try to comprehend what really just happened. A few minutes later there's a knock at my door.


	9. Chapter 9 Onward Tour Victory

"Yes?" I sigh, "Come in," Harry slowly peeks his head in,

"Can we, y'know, talk?" He asks quietly, not making eye contact at all.

"We are talking," I say coolly, folding my arms and leaning back. He sighs, running a hand through his curls,

"D-Didja see the TwitCam?" he asks looking up at me hopefully. I try to be strong in my anger as I nod curtly, "Well, um, okay. How—I mean, you're still upset with me, obviously. Is there anything I can do?"

_You're breaking my heart with those puppy eyes._

"Thousands, if not millions of people hate me because of you," I start, trying not to tear up again, "I'm trying not to be overly sensitive about this but it really does hurt." He opens his mouth to answer but I cut him off with a severe look, "I have _wracked_ my brain for a solution where I can still be with you and not have to deal with all of this drama alone. You're going on tour tomorrow and don't make it back to L.A. until the beginning August." His eyes light up.

"That's just it, Rue!" he exclaims, his excitement tangible in the air. He takes my hands into his, kneeling on the floor in front of me, "Come on tour with us! Vi isn't going to be back from Milan until mid-July at the earliest! You'll be all alone in this big condo. You come with us on this tour and we'll deal with all of the drama together." I open up my mouth to relate to him all of my doubts about this remedy of his but his bright green, hopeful eyes are so endearing I hear myself saying "Yes," in such a confident manner that it seems I intended to agree to his plan all along. His eyes light up and he hugs me tightly, pulling me up out of my chair.

"You will _not_ regret this," he states, looking deeply into my eyes; we're so close that I begin to feel that familiar tension from the Ferris wheel.

"LADS! HE WENT TO JARRED'S" Louis screams from behind my door before running in to hug us both. I sigh but laugh all the same

_Eloise is going to kill me for this._

The rest of the day is filled with packing and calling all the usual suspects: Eloise, Vi, Mom (though the line was busy—like always) and Dad (same as my mom). Eloise wasn't ass pissed off as I thought she would be (the boys have a concert in Oklahoma the week she's flying in) and she's instructed me on all the outfits I, apparently, would need on a road trip of this scale. Vi already knew about it and had already run the idea by their manager, Paul. Eventually I was packed and ready for the crazy adventure of my life.

The next morning I was awoken promptly at 6 a.m. by a blast from some huge bus outside Condo Veronica. I jump out of my bed in my PJs and run downstairs to see what the commotion is about. In the foyer are five boys, dressed comfortably for a road trip, with their luggage.

"What _is_ this?!" I ask, "No one told me it'd be _this_ early!" Four pairs of eyes slide to Harry, whose eyes are wide with surprise.

"I could have _sworn_ I told you?" he asks sheepishly. I groan running back upstairs to grab a quick shower, and then I shove my hair into a messy bun, throwing on the travel outfit Eloise commanded me to wear. It consists of yoga pants (I don't even _dabble_ in yoga; why do I have yoga pants? And one of my many oversized Panic at the Disco t-shirts. I do a once over my room, last minute checking before heading downstairs where the boys had already taken my luggage into the bus.

"Hey! That's Brendon's face on your shirt!" Niall says around a mouthful of something as he enters the bus, "He's gonna be at the show in Nevada!" I stop dead in my tracks.

"Come _on_, Oklahoma! You've already made us late!" Zayn says, shoving my shoulder with his as he enters the bus; I don't even feel it.

"Harry, um, Niall there wouldn't be talking about Brendon _Urie_, the Nevada native, right?" Harry shrugs, entering the bus after Liam and Louis,

"Yeah, the shows in Las Vegas, love." I'm frozen for another second before I run up the steps, whirling onto the bus.

"I-I'm going to _meet_ Brendon, freaking, Urie?!" I scream, "When?! Is he meeting us there? Oh dear _lord _I look a mess!"

"Chill out, space cadet! Be _cool_, Brendon's _cool!" _Zayn says, clearly frazzled by my fangirl moment. *Bazinga*

**That One Chick You've Known Too Long: **So have you found out yet?

_Of course El knew_

**Me:** You're a jerk

I lock my cell and finally take a real look around the bus.

"This place is huge!" I exclaim. Right now I'm in an area with a small kitchen-ish with 8 cabinets: 5 labeled with the boys' names, one with my name, one named breakfast and snacks and a refrigerator, and a table next to it. Across from that are a long couch and another table set up like a diner booth and behind me is the T.V.

"Yeah," Harry laughs, "This is only part one. Lemme give you the official Harry Styles tour." He leads me through a door into a room with one aisle and 6 bunks. Five of them have black sheets and one has bright pink ones. I raise my eyebrows at his and he just shrugs,

"Our manager didn't want there to be any confusion." I laugh, shaking my head as I follow him into the next room where the rest of the boys are already playing some video game, "This is where we hang out and on through there is the bathroom." He looks up at me expectantly.

"Um, cool. I think I need to digest all of this in my new pink sleeping space. I can barely keep my eyes open and this is a lot to process." He laughs just a bit.

"Alrightie then I'll be in here if ya need me," and with that he's wresting a controller away from Liam. I shake my hair and close the door, retreating into my bed and shutting the curtain. On my bed is my laptop and bag of necessities. I boot up my laptop to find that this tour bus somehow has Wi-Fi so I decide to beat those damn tabloids to the punch on Riddle Me This.

_**Onward Tour Victory**_

_** Hellllooooo Solvers! So, guess what! Give up? I'm on TOUR with the guys from One Direction! IT kinda just happened yesterday after the TwitCam. I just wanted y'all (my secret favorites) to be the first to know before any nasty rumors get out. So did you get my Monday Punday Title? Onward TOWARDS Victory… Onward TOUR Victory? Yeah—no? Well…. I thought it was clever**_

_**Hugs and Kisses anyway!**_

_**Rue!**_

Feeling satisfied, I shut off my laptop and roll over to fall asleep when I get like, 20 bajillion notifications on my cell—all of them from Riddle Me This. Most of them are upset, calling me a whore or whatever, but two of them really stuck with me:

** Tay1DLove: Pics or it didn't happen.**

** The1DirectionShipper: I ship Ryles **_**hard**_**! You go get 'em girl! Just leave Louis for me!**

I Google the term "I ship Harry Styles" and find out that "ship" is fangirl speak for "I like these two people together" Then I Google "Ryles" and find that it's Riddle and Styles put together.

_Awww I have a fan!_

But Tay1DLove's comment is still bugging me, so I slip out of my bed and slide their door open just a tad to snap a picture of their intense video game faces before running back over to my bed like a scandalous villain. I end up posting the picture in the Pics for Kiks and Giggles section of Riddle Me this and Instagramming it with the same caption:

For Tay1DLove: Pics so it totes happened.

Feeling satisfied with my work I turn over in my bed and easily fall asleep as the bus finally begins to move.

I wake up feeling disoriented but less tired. I unfold myself from my bed and go back into the game room to final all the guys in various disarrays of sleep. I pick my way over them and slip into the bathroom (which is actually pretty nice) to brush my teeth. Afterwards I make my way across the valley of sleeping boys again to enter the front into the kitchen grabbing my cell on the way to check the time.

"Wow it's 9:30 already? I was really tired" I mutter to myself opening up the "breakfast and snacks" cabinet. Inside is a great assortment of, you guessed it, snacks and cereal (though mostly snacks). I take out a bowl, some milk, a spoon and some Cap'n Crunch (my weakness), then dig in. Soon the quiet gets to me so I turn on the T.V. Bad idea. For some reason it's turned up all the way. I try to lower it as quickly as possible but I still hear a bunch of groans from the back.

"OKLAHOMA! I HATE YOU'RE GUTS!" Zayn yells from the back.

"ZAYN! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT WITH ABOUT AN HOUR LEFT! GET YO LAZY ASS UP!" I yell back at him; eventually all the boys amble in, get some food, and join me in watching some Adventure Time.

"So, what's he like?" I ask Louis and Harry, who are sitting on either side of me in to booth.

"Who?" Louis asks, not looking up from his cereal,

"BRENDON URIE THAT'S WHO!" I scream. All of them, yet again, give me that 'why are you fangirling' look and I take a cleansing breath. "I have been a Panic Attacker since A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, guys. Is he a jerk? Is he crazy?" Liam kinda laughs,

"We're got less than an hour until we meet his. Chill out Rue." I flop back into my cushion,

"Fiiiinnneeee," I sigh," So what does one do on a moving vehicle for a whole hour?"

"Well…" Niall says, grinning, "We play video games…" I sigh,

"I've never _played_ video games before you guys!" They all look at me as if I'm the devil himself. "Ugh, well then, someone lead me to the video games." That's all they needed to hear; they grab me by my arms and yank me to the back

_What have I gotten myself into?!_


End file.
